Het had nooit beter gekunt
by TwanMuste
Summary: Mijn eerste verhaal op deze site. Het is gebasseerd op verschillende dingen. Denk zo aan "ik jaag op killers" of aan een game met drones. Het is een verhaal wat nog in de maak is. Per deel is er ongeveer een pagina van zo'n 400 woorden. (is gelijk aan 1 A5 pagina). Heb veel plezier met lezen! Suggesties? Zeg het aub!
1. DE DAG (Deel1)

**DE DAG (Deel 1)**

Het was zondagmiddag als ik het me goed herinner. Dat was één van m'n leukste dagen. Voordat alles fout ging. Het was namelijk mijn allerlaatste schoolfeesten. Het ging er erg goed aan toe totdat ik op de grond viel. Waarom wist ik niet, vallen en opstaan hoort nou eenmaal bij het leven. Het rare was alleen dat ik heel ergens anders was gevallen dan dat ik nu was. Het was een witte kamer, zonder ramen en alleen met een andere man. Hij zei: "Zo, zo, Chris je hebt me gevonden. Na dagen niks meer van je te laten weten." Ik kon niks zeggen omdat ik nog niet helemaal bij bewustzijn was. Wat ik wel wist is dat ik was vastgebonden op een stoel met ducktape. Zwarte ducktape. Ik werd langzaam weer een beetje bij bewustzijn en kon mijn ogen weer goed gebruiken. De man die tegen mij sprak zag ik niet of hoorde ik niet meer. Er was geen enkel spoor van leven in de kamer op mezelf na. Er was zelfs geen deur te vinden het was in principe één grote opsluiting. Ik begon na te denken, over wie het kon zijn, wie zou mij zoiets aandoen. Al dat soort vragen vroeg ik me af. Tot ik op het idee kwam dat het misschien gewoon m'n oom kon zijn. Die razend gek was. Paul heet hij, Paul Boen om precies te zijn. Hij leek me wel iemand om zoiets te doen met mij. Maar op één gebied liep ik vast, ik heb oom Paul nog nooit zwarte ducktape zien gebruiken slechts alleen maar grijze ducktape. Ik wist dat oom Paul niet van grijs hield en zijn lievelings kleur zwart was. Maar wie had het dan kunnen zijn? Ken ik diegene wel? Waar ben ik? Ben ik wel in Amsterdam? Ben ik nog in Nederland? Te veel vragen maar geen antwoorden… In de avond hoorde ik de stem van de man weer. Of het was een stem in m'n hoofd ik had geen flauw idee. Ik had helemaal geen ideeën meer. Ik kon niet meer helder denken totdat ik een beetje licht zag. Ook hoorde ik iets van geluid iets wat klonk als geritsel van bladeren maar zeker wist dat het geen bladeren waren. Iets wat ik nog nooit had gezien of nog nooit van heb gehoord. De stem hoorde ik weer nadat ik de enge echo hoorde van de kerkklokslagen die de tijd af sloegen. Twaalfkeer hoorde ik een bel. Maar was dat twaalf uur in de avond of in de middag?


	2. DE DAG (Deel2)

**DE DAG (Deel 2)**

Toen ik iets onder een wit tapijt zag bewegen, kwam de man onder het tapijt vandaan. Waarschijnlijk zat daar een luik wat mijn ontsnapping kon zijn maar hoe wist ik niet. De man sprak: "Chirs, misschien, heel misschien, ken je mij niet maar ik jou wel." Met een duistere stem. Na een diepe ademhaling ging de man weer verder; "Chris ik heb je ontvoerd omdat jij de sleutel bent tot geld, veel geld!" ik zweeg een moment en zei tegen de man "Wie denkt U wel niet wie U bent? Een psychopaat of zo? Of een of andere dorpsgek die mensen verkracht?" In de man zag ik sprake van woede. Hij werd rood en greep me… hij greep me bij m'n strottenhoofd. Hij kneep zo erg hard in mijn strottenhoofd dat ik geen woord meer kon zeggen.

Het enige wat ik kon doen was proberen te gillen. Maar ik zweeg. Een lange tijd was er een stilte. De man was bedroefd door de woorden die ik uitsprak. Waarom wist ik niet. Misschien had de man wel een trauma. Ik had in ieder geval een zwak punt bij hem geraakt.

Hij liet mijn strottenhoofd weer los en pakte een stoel uit de hoek. De man ging op de stoel zitten. En zei: "Chris ik zal je vertellen wat er met mij is gebeurd, vroeger toen ik klein was en op de basisschool zat. Gaf daar een vieze lerares les en kon niet met der poten van me afblijven. Die lerares betasten me en verkrachten me bijna wekelijks in de WC van de basisschool. Alle leerlingen vonden haar ook zo apart reageren op mij omdat ze altijd aardig was. Wat ze in tegendeel niet tegen de andere kinderen was. Toen ik van groep acht naar de eerste klas ging. Werd ik op school altijd gepest omdat iedereen al wist van mijn verhaal. Zo werd ik altijd uitgescholden voor 'Tina's lieveling'. Mijn lerares heette Tina vandaar. Toen ik van de middelbare school af was gepest en m'n ouders me in de steek lieten. Moest ik maar buiten wonen. Zo heb ik dagelijks om geld gesmeekt. Om zo snoep te kunnen kopen. Daarna vroeg ik aan kleine meisjes of ze snoep wilden en dat ze me dan naar hun huizen moesten brengen." Ik antwoorde:" Dus je bent zelf verkracht waardoor je nu kleine meisjes verkracht? Maar wat ga je dan met mij doen?" De man antwoorde: "Jij, Chris, jij wordt mijn opvolger. En als je mijn opvolger niet wil zijn. Dan is er een simpele keus, de dood of marteling."


	3. DE DAG (Deel3)

**DE DAG (Deel 3)**

"Marteling" zei ik snel. De man ging weg uit de kamer en ik hoorde hem huilen. Hij was bedroefd er was iets met hem. Wat wist ik niet. Misschien was hij teleurgesteld omdat ik zijn opvolger niet wil zijn. Ik was moe en ging maar slapen in de stoel. Diep in de nacht hoorde ik knallen. Knallen die werden afgeschoten in het huis. Het klonk als een wapen of iets anders wat een explosie gaf. Op het tapijt lagen bloedvlekken en toen ik naar het plafond keek zag ik dat de man zich had opgehangen en een wapen op mij richtte. "WELKOM CHRIS BIJ MARTELING DAG 1!" zei de man met luidde stem en gemene lach. "Hallo, goedemorgen" antwoordde ik. Ergens had ik gelezen dat je niet agressief moet reageren als iemand zoiets zegt en hem gewoon z'n gaan laten gaan. Dan ging de pret voor hem eraf. Maar dat bleek bij deze man niet te helpen. "KUT KIND!" zei de man schreeuwend. De man werd helemaal woedend en werd rood van de agressie. Hij maakte zich los van het plafond en ging voor me staan. Hij hijgde en vloekte in zichzelf. Dat zag ik in z'n ogen en op de manier hoe hij zich gedroeg. Maar met één vraag bleef ik zitten. Wie is deze man, zijn verhaal ken ik maar zijn naam niet. "Wie denkt u eigenlijk wel niet wie u bent?" vroeg ik aan de man. De man gaf me een klap in mijn gezicht. "Godverdomme, wie denk je, Chris." Hij richtte zijn wapen op mijn nek en zei: "CHRIS JE KOMT ER WEL ACHTER WIE IK BEN!" Ik huiverde, de man straalde van woedde en had me zo dood kunnen schieten. Waarom deed hij dat niet? Ben ik misschien te kostbaar om dood geschoten te worden? De man legde zijn wapen neer en ging erbij zitten. Hij hield me goed in de gaten. Ik zag dat hij telkens zijn ogen op mij gericht had. Ik ontweek hem en keek naar het plafond. Toen ik goed keek op het plafond zag ik een tekeningetje; DEAD! Stond er, met een doodskop erboven. Er liep vanaf het tekeningetje een spoor van bloed naar de grond toe. Was dat mijn uitweg? De dood? Ondertussen was de man in slaap gevallen. Hij had het wapen op de grond neergelegd. Als de ducktape nou los was had ik het wapen kunnen pakken. Ik baalde enorm. Anders had ik de man al lang dood kunnen maken. Want DEAD! Was de uitgang.


	4. DE DAG (Deel4)

**DE DAG (Deel 4)**

Ik ging nadenken over mijn broers en zussen. De dierbaarste mensen die ik ken. Zij hadden mij opgevoed toen ik een kleine baby was en hadden voor me gezorgd. Mijn moeder kon ik niet zij had zelfmoord gepleegd omdat mijn vader weg was gevlucht. Mijn broers en zussen waren mijn ouders voor mij en tegelijk ook mijn broers en zussen. Zij hadden mijn moeder nog wel gezien maar toen ik geboren was, was ze er niet meer. Mijn vader leeft als het goed is nog wel maar we hebben nooit meer iets van hem gehoord. Ik ging slapen met tranen in mijn ogen… Elke nacht was een twijfel voor mij, zal ik de volgende dag nog wel opstaan vroeg ik me elke nacht weer af. De man had me zo dood kunnen schieten of kunnen martelen zonder dat ik er zelf iets van had gezien. Maar gelukkig stond ik deze ochtend weer normaal op. Maar de man, die zag ik nergens. Was hij weg? Het tapijt was verplaatst en het luikje daaronder stond nog open. Er lag een mes naast mij. Het mes probeerde ik te pakken. Na een paar pogingen lukte me het en ik sneed de ducktape kapot. Toen ik bezig was om mijn been los te snijden hoorde ik stappen. Maar daarna hield het geluid van de stappen op en ging ik verder om mijn been los te maken. Ik wilde snel gaan staan maar ik bleef nog hangen aan de ducktape die vast zat om mijn rug. Ik sneed het snel los en ging het luikje in. Het was in het daar erg donker en alles waar ik over heen liep kraakte. Opeens hoorde ik de voetstappen weer. Ik bleef stokstijf staan en pakte het mes die ik in mijn jaszak had gedaan. Ik zag een schaduw in het paadje. Waarschijnlijk was het van een vrouw. Ik zag namelijk lange haren in de schaduw. Eindelijk iemand anders dacht ik. Maar dat hield al snel voorbij toen ik de man hoorde aankomen. Ik keek om me heen en zag een kast staan. Ik sprong erin en bedekte me met oude kleding die erin lag. De man liep langs de kast en ging naar het luikje. Na een kwartiertje ging ik uit de kast en ging ik opzoek naar een uitgang. Ik vond een deurtje met daarop ook een tekeningetje: DEAD! Stond erop, maar dit keer met een gezicht van een mens erop. Ik kon niks verzinnen bij het gezicht. Was het misschien iemand die een misdaad heeft gepleegd of iets anders had gedaan?


End file.
